PROGRAMME DE SEXOLOGIE
by isasoleil
Summary: CONCOURS POUR LA RENTRÉE pour lovelemon in fic  Edward, Jasper et Emmett s'occupent du bizutage des nouveaux... sauf qu'Edward et Jasper auront une surprise innatendue. LEMON POUSSÉ


**Alors voilà… **

**J'ai été tentée par le concours du forum LoveLemon-In-Fic, je m'y suis donc lancée. J'espère que vous apprécierez, c'est la première fois que je fais dans ce genre… plusieurs clamaient la saveur de mes lemons qui n'avaient pas de vulgarité, mais PAS DANS CET OS... j'ai débordé un tout petit peu...**

**Pour celles qui se le demande, je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre cette histoire après le concours, j'en ai déjà amplement avec mes fics en cours pour m'occuper...lol... **

**J'aimerais remercier ma merveilleuse LENEROL qui a bien voulu relire ce chapitre et y mettre un peu de sa plume pour qu'il soit plus agréable à lire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PROGRAMME DE SEXOLOGIE**

* * *

**Edward**

Alors voilà, faux tatouages de grenouille, sucettes, chamalows, chips, verres, bières, alcool, j'ai tout. En passant, je récupérerai la commande à la sandwicherie et nous serions parés pour cette nuit. Jasper doit s'occuper du stock de préservatifs, ainsi que de tous les jouets sexuels dont nous disposons depuis toutes ces années. Emmett verra à nous procurer serviettes, savons, shampoings, brosses à dents et pâtes dentifrice, ainsi que de réserver l'endroit habituel, c'est-à-dire un chalet situé dans les bois, isolé de toute civilisation.

Vous vous demandez ce que je peux bien faire avec ce genre de choses dans mon sac, et bien, je suis le responsable, avec mes deux amis, comme chaque année et pour la dernière fois, de l'accueil des nouveaux élèves. Qui dit nouveaux élèves, dit bizutage, alors cette première journée pour les nouveaux de notre programme, allait leur donner un avant goût de ce qu'ils allaient étudier cette année. Avant la théorie, nous allions nous assurer que chacun avait déjà fait, la pratique.

Chaque année, depuis les trois dernières, le jour de la rentrée, c'est moi, Edward Cullen, qui organise la traditionnelle initiation des nouveaux venus dans notre discipline. Nous sommes étudiants de dernière année en sexologie, Jasper, Emmett et moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a 3 ans, le jour de la rentrée, lors de cette fameuse journée de bizutage et par la force des choses, nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ce soir aurait quelque chose de spécial puisque ce serait pour nous trois, notre dernière participation. Nous faisions tout ça, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce qui allait être la dernière nuit de ce genre à laquelle je serais présent. Ça me fait de la peine de tourner la page, mais je devais pouvoir laisser les bancs d'école et me concentrer sur mon travail, ma vie de couple avec Bella ma copine ultra sexy, étudiante en dernière année en littérature française et mon avenir, tout comme mes deux amis.

Emmett avait rencontré Rosalie, étudiante en génie mécanique alors qu'il profitait du service « tarifs réduits » pour réparation de voiture. Son 4x4 voulait rendre l'âme et elle l'avait réparée, de façon sexy comme il aimait nous le rappeler et depuis ils étaient inséparables. Jasper, le plus réservé, mais aussi le plus dominant sexuel de nous trois, avait rencontré LA fille, en la personne de ma sœur, étudiante en stylisme. J'avais eu du mal au début, sachant ce que Jasper pouvait être un dominant sexuel puissant, j'en avais déjà eu la démonstration.

Je ne voulais pas que ma sœur devienne SA soumise et qu'il lui fasse vivre des expériences humiliantes et dégradantes. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que ma sœur portait les culottes dans leur couple. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où me venait mon inquiétude, elle m'avait assuré que Jasper ne lui faisait subir aucune expérience sexuelle dont elle n'était pas consentante. Ça me rassurait à peine, mais Jasper me jurait qu'il aimait ma soeur, qu'il en prenait soin et que les seules plaintes qu'elle émettait, étaient des plaintes de plaisir.

Pour ma part, j'avais rencontré ma Bella à la bibliothèque dans la section des livres parlant de sexualité. Elle avait rougi et s'était figée lorsqu'elle m'avait vu, et j'avais été ébloui par ces rougeurs. Elle avait rougi encore plus lorsque j'avais vu qu'elle avait un livre du Marquis de Sade dans les mains. Je l'avais alors plaquée contre les étagères pour la faire mienne, et ensuite lui démontrer activement comment appliquer les convictions de ce cher Marquis de Sade, dont j'avais étudié les principes la session d'avant. Un A+ avait couronné son travail et depuis ce temps, nous avions enchaîné d'abord les séances sexe pour devenir enfin deux amoureux transits incapable de se passer l'un de l'autre.

Donc, après cette soirée, nous allions pouvoir nous concentrer à préparer l'ouverture de notre cabinet à la fin de cette dernière année. Ce soir, nous voulions faire honneur à James et Laurent qui nous ont initiéslors notre première année d'université, à ce qu'était le plaisir. Le plaisir de pouvoir parler de sexe et surtout le plaisir de le pratiquer. Je parle bien sûr de sexe. Du sexe de toutes sortes, straight, gay, lesbien, oral, vaginal et anal, en passant par la simple position du missionnaire à la plus excitante des scènes sadomasochistes.

Nous avions été les trois nouveaux étudiants choisis parmi tous ceux de notre promotion à participer à la meilleure expérience de notre vie, il y a 3 ans. James et Laurent nous avaient passé le flambeau pour la durée de nos études afin de perpétuer la tradition de ce bizutage. Ce soir, faudra voir à transmettre notre savoir et notre fonctionnement à au moins deux nouveaux étudiants, afin que, au-delà de cette soirée, l'expérience fut était inconcevable que ce soit la dernière nuit la plus sexuellement déjantée de notre discipline.

J'arrivai devant le bâtiment universitaire et j'entrai rejoindre mes amis dans le local réservé à notre section. Presque tous les nouveaux étaient présents.

-Salut les mecs ! dis-je en posant le petit sac contenant les faux tatouages de grenouilles sur la table.

-Edward… génial, il ne manquait plus que toi, dit Emmett.

-Alors, y'a des bons partis ?

-Ouaip ! Regarde la blonde là au fond, dit Jasper.

-Son nom ? demandais-je.

-Tanya Denali.

-Elle est pas mal, mais tu sais moi les blondes, j'ai déjà donné, répondis-je.

-Tu me la laisseras Ed, moi les blondes ça me connaît, souffla Emmett me jetant un coup d'œil furtif.

-D'autres personnes intéressantes.

-Oui, deux mecs. Le grand là-bas, Alec Volturi et l'autre c'est Tyler Crowley, le noir avec le chandail rouge et c'est très intéressant si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Jasper en se léchant les lèvres.

-Jazz putain… arrête de fantasmer sur les mecs, tu sors avec ma sœur, grognais-je.

-Laisse ta sœur en dehors de ça, déjà que j'ai sorti toutes mes cartes pour ne pas qu'elle m'accompagne ce soir. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Bella, Rosalie et elle ne peuvent pas être présentes à nos côtés. C'est ma dernière soirée et je compte bien en profiter, me répondit-il en se frottant les mains.

-Je sais… Bella, voulait savoir ce qu'on ferait. Ça me fait me sentir coupable de penser à ce que je vais faire durant les prochaines 24 heures dans son dos.

-Hey les gars… c'est notre dernier soir alors… pas de pleurnichage de gonzesses. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous plaindre quand vous avez la queue de l'autre dans la bouche ! On s'y met à fond et on en profite comme jamais ! Jazz tu l'as dit, un black c'est très intéressant, dit Emmett surexcité.

-Ok, alors, j'y vais, j'explique le déroulement de la journée, dis-je en m'avançant devant les nouveaux.

Tous deux opinèrent de la tête et je me raclai la gorge pour avoir l'attention du groupe devant moi.

-Bonjour, bienvenue à tous. Je suis Edward Cullen, responsable de l'accueil des nouveaux élèves dans le programme de sexologie et étudiant en dernière année. Jasper, Emmett et moi, allons vous emmener faire un tour des locaux où vous suivrez les cours dispensés à compte de lundi. Par la suite, nous irons faire plus amples connaissances autour du repas communautaire. À la suite de celui-ci,quelques personnes de votre groupe, choisies par nos soins, se verront offrir une sortie à la campagne où nous pourrons terminer la soirée.

-Cool ! souffla un petit brun.

-Avez-vous des questions ? demandais-je.

_Personne. Génial, ça allait être facile._

Jasper s'était débrouillé pour marquer d'un tatouage de grenouille les personnes choisies. Pourquoi l'effigie d'une grenouille, parce que c'est la seule qui nous restait des années antérieures. Alors avaient été retenus, la blonde pulpeuse - Tanya si je me souviens bien-, Alec le grand brun et bien sûr, Tyler le black qui je l'espérais pour Jasper, avait une queue digne d'un porno. **_(N/B :une fille pour 5 gars, parité pas respectée, lol)_**

Bien sûr, un sexologue aidait plutôt des personnes avec des difficultés et des troubles psychologiques relier au sexe. Mais, comme nous nous plaisions à dire, nous voulions être des sexologues sachant de quoi nous parlions. Voilà pourquoi nous aspirions à cette soirée, nous voulions nous amuser avant de devenir sérieux pour parler et apprendre à aider les gens à devenir de bons sexologues.

Alors voilà, nous étions prêts à partir.

-Ok, donc ceux qui sont marqués du tatouage "_grenouille_", vous venez avec nous pour poursuivre cette journée, les autres, nous vous remercions d'être venus faire connaissance, j'espère que nous aurons la chance de nous revoir durant l'année, dis-je.

Tous les nouveaux élèves sortirent et les trois élus s'avancèrent vers nous.

-Alors, mon beau, où on va ? me demanda la blonde en glissant un doigt sur mon torse, se mordant la lèvre.

J'attrapai son poignet et la stoppai. Je détestais me faire aborder de cette façon et surtout depuis que je ne couchais plus à gauche et à droite. Depuis, les deux dernières années, il n'y avait eu que Bella et j'en étais très satisfait.

-Tu verras, dis-je sèchement.

Même si j'avais participé à des partouzes, orgies, gang bang, appelez-les comme vous voulez, avec les gens de ma promo, j'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fidèle en amour. Ma Bella serait certainement bouleversée d'apprendre que je pratiquais ce genre de sexe quelques fois par année, et j'avais souvent eu envie de lui en parler, même de la faire participer, mais j'avais peur, peur de la perdre, alors, comme Jasper et Emmett, je me taisais.

-Ok venez les nouveaux, c'est par là, dit Emmett en attrapant la main de la _Barbie_ pour l'emmener à sa voiture.

Jasper prit place dans ma voiture devant et moi derrière le volant, tandis que les deux mecs, Alec et Tyler, se glissèrent sur la banquette arrière.

-Vous êtes de la région, demanda Jasper.

-Je viens de Forks, une banlieue pas trop loin d'ici, répondit Tyler.

-Moi je viens d'ici, de Seattle. Mes parents sont d'origine italienne et on a débarqué ici quand nous avions quatre ans, ma soeur jumelle et moi, poursuivit Alec.

-Vous avez des petites amies ? demandais-je en suivant la liste des questions établies par James et Laurent.

-Non... en fait... je... j'en ai jamais eu... je... je suis gay, bafouilla Tyler.

Je vis les yeux de Jasper s'illuminer.

-J'ai eu un copain, plutôt un plan cul avec un homme plus vieux... C'est lui qui m'a initié aux joies d'être un homosexuel. Je veux devenir sexologue pour aider les jeunes de 12 à 25 ans à mieux vivre leur homosexualité.

-C'est bien. Les jeunes ont besoin d'avoir du soutien, dis-je.

-Toi Alec, tu as une copine ou un copain ? demanda Jasper.

-Non... personne en vue... Mais faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

-On t'écoute.

-Je ne voulais plus habiter chez mes parents, donc, j'ai pris une chambre sur le campus et Tanya est ma voisine de chambre.

-Et ? demanda Jasper très intéressé à savoir la suite que je devinais déjà.

-Je l'ai baisé toute la nuit, c'est une vraie salope, cette fille ! Elle a débarqué, en nuisette sexy et transparente, pour m'emprunter du dentifrice.

-Wow... ça valait le coup au moins, demandais-je.

Je voulais savoir si Jasper avait fait le bon choix, pas qu'elle m'intéresse, j'avais Bella, mais pour tirer un coup, une chatte, reste une chatte.

-Laissez-moi vous dire que jamais une fille ne m'a donné autant de plaisir avec sa bouche. C'est une pro des pipes cette fille.

-Génial, souffla Jasper presque euphorique.

Ce mec était vraiment le pire des pervers, encore pire que moi.

-Le seul hic, c'est qu'elle ne la ferme pas, renchérit Alec.

Je vis Jasper sourire. J'étais certain qu'il avait quelque chose pour remédier à ça.

Nous arrivâmes après quelques minutes devant le chalet loué par Emmett. Ce dernier était déjà arrivé et il y avait une autre voiture que je supposais être celle de Leah, la nouvelle de l'an dernier, à qui Emmett avait demandé de nous rejoindre. Elle nous avait fait promettre, après sa nuit de sexe avec nous ce fameux jour de la rentrée, de la faire venir chaque fois qu'on se réunissait ici.

Je me sentis durcir, alors que j'arrêtai le moteur de ma voiture, comme si la simple vue de ce chalet, suffisait à me faire oublier toutes mes valeurs et mes bonnes intentions. D'un seul coup d'œil à ce chalet, ma bite prenait le contrôle de tout mon corps et de ma raison aussi. Peu importe de quelle façon j'allais jouir, ce serait la bonne.

Les deux passagers à l'arrière sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le chalet rejoindre Emmett et Tanya qui sortaient accompagnés de Leah et son mec, Jacob.

Je détestais ce mec et c'était réciproque. Il tournait autour de Bella l'année où nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, leurs pères étant meilleurs amis. Bella n'avait toujours vu en lui qu'un ami, mais lui voulait plus. Pour ma plus grande satisfaction, il n'avait jamais pu avoir le plaisir de coucher avec ma copine.

Jasper siffla quand il arriva près de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui et je remarquai qu'il fixait mon entrejambe. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers le coffre pour prendre les sacs. Fallait toujours qu'il soit le premier à faire jouir quelqu'un.

-Tu me laisses m'occuper de toi, Ed ? T'es très attirant dans cette position, me dit Jasper en se collant contre mon dos, alors que je venais de me pencher sur le coffre de ma Volvo pour prendre les sacs de provisions.

-Humm... Jasper... je... non, répondis-je en me souvenant que c'était le mec de ma sœur. Ça me revenait souvent et je détestais penser à ça.

-C'est notre dernière fois Ed... fais-moi plaisir... ce qui se passe ici, reste ici, tu le sais, susurra-t-il en léchant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Putain Jasper... tu couches avec ma sœur... vous allez vous marier... vous... vous... haletais-je alors qu'il venait de passer une main sous la ceinture de mon jeans en prenant mon sexe érigé dans sa main.

-S'il te plaît... une dernière fois... dit-il en pressant son énorme pénis, dur comme le roc, contre mes fesses.

J'avais déjà baisé avec Jasper, le soir de chaque initiation de nouveaux, ainsi que lors de soirées spéciales du même genre, et ça avait été vraiment bien. Le premier soir, il y avait James et Laurent, mais aussi Emmett, Victoria et Heidi. J'avais baisé les deux filles dans toutes les positions inimaginables possibles, mais Jasper avait été le seul mec à avoir pu me baiser et que j'ai baisé. Nous avions eu une attirance inexplicable, jamais je n'avais eu d'élan pour les mecs. Jasper avait toujours fantasmé de faire jouir un mec et il n'avait touché à aucune fille ce soir là. Je le croyais gay en le voyant participer activement aux fellations et sodomies proposées.

Il était venu se placer derrière moi pendant que je baisais sauvagement Victoria en me soufflant de me laisser faire, que j'aimerais ça. Je m'étais figé, mais Jasper était un dominant au lit et lorsqu'il voulait baiser ou se faire baiser d'une quelconque façon, il réussissait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Je lui avais obéi et il avait mis ses doigts, enduits de lubrifiant, dans mon anus, m'écartant quelques temps avant de me pénétrer de sa belle longueur.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours ce que je veux Edward.

Je fermai les yeux et gémis sous ses caresses. Il continuait à me masturber et à lécher mon cou. Je bougeai instinctivement du bassin faisant cogner mes fesses contre sa dureté. Ce type respirait le sexe à plein nez et même moi, le plus hétéro et le plus amoureux de sa belle, de tous les mecs de la terre, j'avais envie de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Jasper était une vraie bête, avide de sexe.

-Jasper... tu... je...

-J'en ai envie Edward... souffla-t-il.

Il mordilla la peau de mon cou et je baisai ma garde. Je passai mon bras derrière moi agrippant fermement ses belles boucles blondes, rapprochant dangereusement son visage du mien. Je tournai la tête et capturai ses lèvres, elles avaient toujours le même goût de menthe poivrée, comme je m'en souvenais.

-Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de refaire ça, ça faisait trop longtemps beau gosse, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Il gémit lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je suçai la sienne langoureusement, faisant des mouvements s'apparentant à une fellation. Je défis les boutons de mon jeans, avec mon autre main, lui donnant plus accès à mon entrejambe, libérant ma bite, qui ne demandait qu'à prendre l'air.

-Tu vois mon beau, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !

-Oh oui...Jasper... plus fort... bordel... grognai-je en me laissant posséder par le plaisir qu'il me donnait.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma turgescence gonflée à bloc et passa son pouce sur le bout de mon gland, faisant des cercles pour étendre le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'écoulait. Ma jouissance était imminente et je savais qu'elle serait forte. Jasper nicha son nez dans ma nuque et je l'entendis haleter. Son érection qui frappait contre mes fesses devait être à la limite du supportable, mais je m'en foutais égoïstement, profitant du plaisir qu'il me donnait.

-Hey les mecs, magnez-vous ! hurla Emmett.

-Ne l'écoute pas Edward, jouis pour moi, grogna Jasper, alors que je me déversais sur le pare-choc de ma Volvo en longues giclées puissantes.

-Putain Jazz... OUIIIII ! c'est bon... oui...

Je l'entendis rigoler dans mon dos alors que je pleurnichais comme une fille en redescendant de mon paradis.

-T'es toujours aussi expressif... ça m'avait manqué, souffla-t-il.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et me jetai sur ses lèvres. J'empaumai la bosse qui déformait son jeans et la pressai fortement. Il gémit et j'eus à peine le sentiment de contrôler la situation, qu'il me repoussa.

-Habille-toi mon beau, on nous attend, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Jasper, tu ne vas tout de même pas entrer avec cette érection ? Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Plus tard Ed, je te promets que tu me seras d'une très grande aide. J'ai hâte de sentir ton cul jouir autour de ma bite, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

-Putain... arrête ça... t'as pas besoin de me draguer !

-Je sais... mais ça me fait marrer... tu sais que tu as le même regard que ta soeur quand t'as envie de baiser ?

-Ne me parle pas de ma sœur après…. Après… ça ! Va te faire foutre Jazz !

-J'en ai bien l'intention, dit-il avant de s'éloigner fier de sa répartie.

J'attrapai les sacs que Jasper m'avait laissés et je marchai jusqu'au chalet. Emmett me regarda et me gratifia d'un énorme sourire disant «_je sais que Jasper vient de te branler»_.

Je secouai la tête et allai déposai les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Leah avait déjà fait connaissance avec Tanya et Tyler avait pris Jacob dans une conversation sur les voitures anciennes. Maintenant, fallait que j'explique aux nouveaux ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

Je vis Jasper étaler son attirail de jouets sexuels et les douzaines de boîtes de préservatifs sur la table de la cuisine.

-Wow... beau blond, c'est tout un stock que t'as là. Si tu veux quelqu'un pour les tester, c'est quand tu veux ! l'aguicha Tanya.

-Merci, je m'en souviendrai, lui répondit-il en lui faisant lui aussi un sourire aguicheur.

-Bon alors, vous avez tous été accepté en Sexologie, donc, en tant que sexologue, vous serez responsable d'intervenir individuellement ou en groupe auprès de différentes types de clientèles ayant des problèmes psychologiques et/ou sociaux au niveau sexologique. Ce peut être des individus éprouvant des problèmes affectifs ou sexuels dans ses relations de couple, des problèmes d'infertilité, lors de la grossesse, etc. Vous pourrez aussi intervenir auprès de personnes présentant des troubles de généralité voire le transsexualisme, le travestisme, auprès d'individus souffrant de maladies transmises sexuellement MTS et du SIDA ou encore de maladies du système génital féminin comme le cancer du sein, le cancer de l'utérus ou infections diverses, informais-je.

-Le système génital masculin, soit le cancer de la prostate, le cancer des testicules, l'impuissance, peuvent avoir des incidences au niveau de la sexualité également, continua Jasper.

-Vous pourriez aussi intervenir auprès de victimes d'actes sexuels ou de personnes ayant commis des actes criminels à caractère sexuel, afin de les aider à prendre connaissance de leurs difficultés et trouver des solutions afin de résoudre leurs problèmes, enchaîna Emmett.

-Vous devrez aussi planifier, élaborer et appliquer des programmes d'intervention auprès des diverses clientèles, des programmes d'éducation à la sexualité et de préventions des maladies et animer des groupes de discussion et d'intervention présentant des troubles sexologiques similaires. Selon le secteur de compétence et le milieu de travail que vous aurez choisis.

-Dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques, vous interviendrez auprès d'adultes ayant commis des actes criminels à caractère sexuels et parfois auprès d'adolescents ayant commis des actes semblables.

-Au Seattle Grace, seul hôpital où il y a un département psychiatrique pour enfants et adolescents, vous interviendrez auprès d'enfants ou d'adolescents victimes d'agressions sexuelles ou auprès d'adolescents ayant commis des actes criminels à caractère sexuel.

-Vous serez également qualifiés pour donner des soins pour délinquants dangereux. Vous interviendrez auprès d'adultes, généralement des hommes, mais aussi des femmes, et à l'occasion des adolescents ayant commis des actes criminels à caractère sexuel, ou encore, présentant des troubles sexuels graves et qui sont considérés dangereux pour la société.

-Au sein d'organismes communautaires, vous pourriez si le coeur vous en dit, traiter avec des personnes éprouvant des difficultés de divers ordres. Il y a les maisons d'hébergement pour femmes battues, les maisons de transition pour hommes violents, les centres d'aide pour enfants et adolescents, les groupes d'aide pour femmes enceintes, les groupes d'aide et de soutien pour les victimes d'actes sexuels, groupes d'aide et de soutien pour les couples, etc.

-En pratique privée, vous rencontrerez individuellement ou en groupe diverses types de clientèles présentant des problèmes diversifiées, notamment les individus ayant des difficultés d'ordre sexologique dans leurs relations de couple ou les personnes souffrant de MTS et ayant besoin du support psychosocial.

Emmet, Jasper et moi avions énumérés les différentes options qui s'offraient à nous à la fin de nos études, chacun notre tour.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais avant de vous remplir la tête de tous les problèmes que les gens peuvent avoir avec le sexe, nous vous avons emmenés ici afin que vous puissiez parler, mais aussi essayer toutes les expériences sexuelles dont vous avez envie, commença Emmett.

Je leur expliquai comment nous en étions venus à faire de cette première journée, la journée la plus torride de l'année. Que nous pensions qu'ils feraient de bons successeurs pour continuer la tradition de la journée de la rentrée.

On les informa aussi qu'ils pouvaient organiser ce genre de rencontre quelques fois par années, avec des gens de notre programme seulement, sans toutefois révéler au grand jour ce qu'il s'y passait.

-Vous êtes libres de toutes expériences et j'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura aucun tabou et aucun refus, ce soir et cette nuit. La seule exigence, est d'utiliser les préservatifs, dit Jasper.

-On peut commencer ? demanda Alec.

Leah commença à se dévêtir avant même que Jasper ait terminé ses recommandations et Jacob suivit le mouvement. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et Alec se leva pour aller les rejoindre. J'entendis Emmett grogner alors que Tanya avait déjà la main dans son pantalon.

Jasper prit ma main et nous dirigea vers le canapé où Tyler se léchait les lèvres en se branlant. Rapidement, on se dévêtit et je vis que l'érection de Jasper ne s'était pas calmée. La mienne reprenait de la vigueur, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la méga bite de Tyler. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour la faire entrer complètement dans son boxer.

Alors que j'allais empoigner la bite de Jasper, pour enfin le soulager, ce dernier me fit mettre à genoux devant le canapé et comprenant ses intentions, sans même me poser de questions, je léchai la belle longueur du black. J'enroulai d'abord mes doigts pour le branler un peu et lécher le gland avant de le prendre dans ma bouche et de faire des mouvements.

Je sentis un souffle sur mon cul, qu'on me tirait un peu en arrière, m'écartant les fesses et une langue pénétrer mon petit trou. Je me fais lécher, pénétrer par une langue experte, qui ne devait être nulle autre que celle de Jasper.

Tyler râla, ça m'excita, j'avais la queue très dure à présent et grisé par les chatouilles de Jazz, je gobai complètement celle du black. Ma salive permit de faire coulisser ce membre de chair turgescent et au combien doux en bouche. Il me prit la tête pour maîtriser la vitesse et l'ampleur du mouvement. À plusieurs reprises je pensai étouffer tellement sa bite était grosse.

A côté, Jacob et Alec prenaient Leah en sandwich et elle ne retint aucun cri. J'entendis un bruit de capote et j'eus la sensation de froid caractéristique sur mon cul dû au lubrifiant. Pendant que Jasper me préparait de façon attentionnée, Tyler me tendit un préservatif et se mit dos à moi me présentant son cul.

-OH OUI... LES MECS... PLUS FORTS... s'exclama Leah.

J'enfilai le plastique sur ma verge et Jasper me tendit le tube de lubrifiant.

-T'es un putain de chanceux Edward, souffla-t-il dans mon cou.

-Jasper bordel, tais-toi et baise-moi, grognais-je.

Je détestais quand il m'excitait avec sa voix et ses mots.

Je m'activai à préparer le mec devant moi quand Jasper me pénétra doucement. Il resta au fond de moi et attendit que je sois à mon tour au fond du cul devant moi. J'étais de nouveau tendu à bloc et avoir Jasper en moi était toujours aussi bon que je m'en souvenais.

-C'est toi qui va nous baiser Edward, dit Jasper en attrapant mes hanches pour m'intimer un mouvement, le faisant entrer en moi alors que je sortais de Tyler et inversement alors que je bougeais.

-Trop génial, grognais-je sous les sensations.

-Embrasse-moi beau gosse, dit Jasper en agrippant ma nuque pour me faire tourner la tête vers lui.

Il prit mes lèvres et sans ménagement, il fourra sa langue dans ma bouche. Jasper avait ce côté brutal qui m'excitait au max, ça le rendait encore plus sexy à mes yeux.

Le plus à plaindre devait certainement être Emmett. Il devait avoir mal aux oreilles avec cette pouff qui pleurnichait et couinait sans cesse.

-Oui... oui... oui... oui... encore... oui...oui... oui... oui...

-Emmett fait la taire, hurla Alec.

Le pauvre, je le comprenais, il avait entendu ses plaintes toute la nuit et voilà qu'elle recommençait. Je tournais la tête pour voir comment Emmett allait s'y prendre. Je le vis regarder sur la table le bâillon en cuir dont la balle était rouge vif, mais finalement, il opta pour la facilité. Il la fit mettre à genoux, enleva sa capote et lui fourra sa queue dans la bouche.

-Merci mec, je te revaudrai ça, gémit Alec.

Je continuai à bouger entre mes deux amants d'un soir et je sentais Tyler haleter de plus en plus fort. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de son énorme pénis et le branlai quelques coups, le faisant jouir sur ma main. Il s'effondra sur le canapé et me laissa la bite à l'air.

Jasper qui ne perdait jamais le nord, se retira de suite de moi et m'emmena sur la table de la cuisine, où il me fit coucher sur le dos. Il m'enleva ma capote, souleva mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules et revint en moi d'un seul coup cognant ma prostate.

-Oh oui, Jazz...

-T'en veux encore Edward ? T'aimes ça quand je te baise ?

-Baise moi fort Jazz... putain... c'est bon...

Il y avait du mouvement autour de nous et j'entendis Emmett proférer des insanités, comme à chaque fois qu'il jouissait.

-Viens là toi, souffla la voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Jacob.

-Oui... oui... oui... oui... encore... oui...oui... oui... oui... geignis la blonde, que Jacob venait de pénétrer.

-Bouffe ça cocotte, nos oreilles s'en porteront mieux, entendis-je dire Alec.

Je tournai la tête et vis, la blonde se faire baiser par Jacob et sucer la queue d'Alec.

-T'es prêtes Leah, dit Emmett qui reprenait de la vigueur.

-Toujours pour toi, mets ça et vas-y prends-moi fort, l'aguicha-t-elle en lui tendant une capote.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon amant et je fermai les yeux quand je vis qu'il fermait les siens, oubliant les autres, autour, nous concentrant sur notre plaisir uniquement. Il continuait de me marteler et je sentis une nouvelle présence à côté de moi. Une présence qui mit un bandeau sur mes yeux et qui enroula sa main sur mon érection avant de la lécher et de la mettre au fond de sa gorge.

-Oh bordel, oui bébé… encore... soufflais-je à l'intention de la bouche sur mon sexe.

-Génial... putain... c'est encore mieux les yeux bandés, grogna Jasper.

J'étais au bord de l'explosion et la bouche qui me donnait du plaisir, le sentit puisqu'elle arrêta toutes caresses. Je savais que c'était une fille, parce que des cheveux chatouillaient la peau de mon ventre. Leah était occupée avec Emmett et la criarde avec Jacob et Alec. Une fille s'était jointe à nous et je n'avais aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être.

Jasper cessa de faire des allers et venus en moi, probablement pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Des jambes qui passèrent par dessus moi, des fesses se posant mes cuisses, prenant le temps de dérouler un préservatif sur ma verge. Je posai mes mains sur les hanches de la personne qui allait s'empaler sur moi. Les hanches fines d'une fille, des hanches aussi fines que celles de ma Bella.

-Oh oui...tu me fais tellement de bien... souffla Jasper.

Jasper roulait des hanches et ses pénétrations étaient de plus en plus profondes.

-Oh putain... c'est trop bon... t'as des doigts magiques toi, tu le sais ma belle... dit Jasper avec sa voix rauque.

La fille qui me chevauchait n'était visiblement pas arrivée seule, une autre s'occupait de Jasper, mais je n'avais guère envie de renvoyer celle qui me donnait du plaisir. Mon amante s'appuya sur mon torse et j'accompagnai ses mouvements. Jasper ne cessait de parler à la beauté devant lui qui faisait des merveilles sur ma queue.

-Oh t'es vraiment bien foutu en nichons bébé... vas-y bouge pour moi, fait jouir mon mec !

La belle se resserra sur moi, elle allait jouir et je voulais jouir avec elle et avec Jazz.

-Plus fort la beauté par derrière, quémanda Jasper.

-Plus vite bébé... soufflais-je en aidant la fille à y aller plus vite et plus fort sur moi.

À peine eus-je le temps de l'aider à accélérer qu'elle se resserra sur ma queue et jouit. J'allais exploser aussi, mais...

-Ah oui... EDWAAARRDDD !

Je me figeai, sans jouir évidemment. Je connaissais cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre toutes. La fille continuait de se mouvoir sur moi langoureusement, comme l'aurait fait la fille à qui appartenait la voix. Jasper s'était figé aussi et, je le sentis bouger les bras, restant tout de même au fond de moi, lui non plus n'avait pas joui.

-Oh merde ! hoqueta-t-il.

Je commençais à paniquer, si Jazz en perdait ses mots, c'était ce que je craignais.

-Relaxe bébé... c'est plutôt cool comme soirée non ?

Je sursautai. Cette voix là aussi je la connaissais. Fallait que j'enlève ce putain de bandeau. La fille sur moi se laissa tomber sur mon torse et je sentis l'odeur de ses cheveux alors que son front reposait sur mon épaule. Ce parfum là aussi je le reconnaissais.

-Alice, t'es sérieuse là mon coeur ? demanda Jasper.

-Han han !

Je portai mes mains à mon visage et j'enlevai le bandeau. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Jasper roulant une pelle à ma soeur, en étant toujours dans mon cul. Ce mec n'avait aucune inhibition. Ça me déroutait par moment.

Je le repoussai et tentai de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la table, en faisant suivre le corps étendu sur le mien, faisant mettre la personne debout. Elle était là, droite, mais plutôt chancelante, devant moi, complètement nue, les joues rougies par son orgasme, elle me regardait. Je la retins pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Bella... je ... tu... merde... je... bafouillais-je en me débarrassant de ma capote. Ça devenait inconfortable quand on commençait à ramollir.

-Embrasse-moi Edward...

-Je suis...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne caressant mes lèvres de sa langue. J'acceptais la demande avec gourmandise et lorsque sa langue caressa la mienne, je ne pus que participer activement à embrasser ma petite amie_._

-Comment t'as su ? demandais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

-Leah… enfin, elle l'a dit à Jacob et il me l'a dit, dit-elle en mordillant la peau de mon cou.

-Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler... Bella... je...

-Edward, chéri...je veux juste en profiter... dit-elle en enroulant sa main autour de mon sexe.

-Tout ce que tu veux...

Je ne pouvais pas répondre autre chose, j'avais participé activement à plusieurs de ses soirées et j'en avais assez pratiqué pour savoir que c'était une expérience à vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Qui étais-je pour vouloir m'enfuir avec elle sans qu'aucun mec autre que moi, ne puisse la faire jouir, surtout pas ce con de Jacob Black ? Ce soir, elle y avait droit, tout comme moi, et je lui devais de me plier à ses désirs.

-Promets juste que c'est la dernière fois que tu participes à ce genre de soirée...

-Évidemment... Je...

-Sans moi... ajouta-t-elle.

-Bella... je n'ai... je...

Voir ma soeur vulgairement étalée devant Jasper, m'ébranlait et j'avais de la difficulté à occulter ces visions et les cris incessants d'Alice en pleine action.

-OH OUIII JAZZZ METS LÀ MOI À FOND ! OUI CHÉRI... DÉFONCE-MOI LE CUL !

-Merde, je ne veux pas entendre ma soeur, dire ça ! m'exclamais-je avec dégoût.

-PUTAIN ALICE... T'ES TROP BONNE... OUI... PRENDS ÇA !

-Bella... je... on... il faut... tentais-je d'articuler.

J'étais complètement bouleversé par Jasper et Alice et leur ébat n'allait pas en se calmant. J'entendais juste le claquement de leur peau, enfin je crois que c'était juste leurs bruits à eux, j'avais pratiquement oublié les autres. Fallait que je me change les idées.

-Occupe-moi ma belle... je vais devenir fou !

-Commence par te taire... j'ai envie de sexe moi !

Je n'osais même plus lever les yeux, de peur de voir ma soeur les quatre fers en l'air. Bella me repoussa pour que je me rallonge sur la table et elle grimpa sur moi pour s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses, prenant le contrôle. Elle avait un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres et une étincelle encore jamais vue au fond de ses yeux. Elle se frotta effrontément sur mon sexe qui reprenait de la vigueur.

J'étais complètement dépassé par ce qui m'arrivait. Ma Bella vint m'embrasser avant de se relever et de s'appuyer sur mon torse. Elle souleva son bassin et s'empala sur mon membre, sans préservatif. Je pouvais la reconnaître et la sentir tellement mieux sans ce plastique inutile, à notre couple.

Des mains avec des ongles peints en rouge se posèrent sur les seins de ma belle, faisant rouler les pointes durcies de ma chérie qui gémit. Je suivis le mouvement de tête de Bella et la vis sourire à Rosalie avant qu'elles se lancent toutes deux, dans un baiser enflammé. Elles étaient tellement belles.

-Putain de merde, sifflais-je excité par les filles qui se roulaient une pelle. Les deux opposés, la brune et la blonde, la belle et la bête, le ying et le yang.

D'autres mains, que je devinais celles d'un homme, se posèrent sur mes cuisses et je sentis qu'on s'installait entre ces dernières. Un sexe d'homme de taille normale, donc ce n'est pas Tyler, ni Jasper, ce qui me rassurait sur sa capacité à produire des érections et du sperme, se frotta contre les fesses de ma belle. Un bruit d'emballage de préservatif déchiré et ma belle s'arrêta pour permettre à l'homme de la pénétrer.

Je sentis le frottement du membre, en mouvement dans les entrailles de ma copine, contre le mien, séparé par la fine membrane entre son vagin où j'étais bien au chaud. J'avais envie de hurler de colère et de plaisir en même temps.

-Oui... c'est bon, gémit Bella.

Le visage de mon amour prenant du plaisir et la pression sur ma queue, voulait que je gémisse à mon tour. Bella avait toujours fantasmé de se faire prendre de cette façon et j'étais heureux pour elle, mais...

Savoir que ma copine se faisait prendre par derrière, par je ne sais qui, m'empêchait de me laisser aller. Pour être franc, j'avais surtout peur que ce soit ce minable de Jacob Black, qui profitait de la situation. Il l'avait guidée vers cette soirée, il devait certainement avoir des idées. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait la toucher de cette façon.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Bella qui posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle me sourit. Rosalie se retrouva couchée sur le dos à côté de moi et je vis pour mon plus grand bonheur, Jacob Black pousser en elle, alors que le mec donnant du plaisir à Bella n'avait toujours pas ralenti la cadence. Je posai mes mains sur les hanches de mon amour et donnai des coups de reins pour participer à sa jouissance. J'entendis le mec se manifester.

-Enfin... t'es là Ed... gémit Emmett.

-Oh oui... j'suis là Em... laisse-moi faire... tu vas... bientôt... la sentir... jouir sur ta bite... haletais-je à chaque coup de bassin.

Bella se pencha sur moi et vint embrasser langoureusement Rose qui gémissait en quémandant à Jacob de la baiser plus fort. Il n'avait pas l'air à la hauteur et ça me faisait sourire.

-Tyler... ramène tes fesses, fais un homme de toi et baise ma Rosie chérie... elle s'emmerde là... cingla Emmett.

-Fait chier Emmett, grogna Jacob alors que Tyler le remplaçait.

-Oh Bordel, enfin... une bite à la hauteur, souffla Rose.

-Hummm ! soupira Tyler.

-Viens plutôt par ici beau brun, l'aguicha Emmett.

Jacob se déplaça, changea de capote, étala une bonne dose de lubrifiant dessus et pénétra Emmett dans un puissant coup de rein.

-PUTAIN JACOB ! gémit-il.

-Laisse-toi baiser Emmett... ma bite est moins grosse que celle de Tyler, mais dans ton cul, ça a l'air d'un bazooka... putain t'es serré... j'aime ça...

Je sentais les mains d'Emmett s'agripper à mes cuisses et il commença à débiter des insanités vulgaires, qui nous le savions tous, le rapprochait de sa jouissance.

-Edward... plus bébé... souffla Bella qui sentait les assauts de Jacob par le sexe d'Emmett, tout comme moi.

J'accélérai les coups de bassin tandis que Rosalie posa sa main à l'endroit où nous étions joints Bella et moi. Elle faisait des cercles sur le clitoris de Bella avec du lubrifiant, puisque je sentais une fraîcheur s'y apparentant contre mon ventre.

-OUI... Rose... plus fort... OUI... OUI... BOORRDDEEELLLLL ! jouit-elle.

Elle se resserra sur mon sexe et je me libérai au fond de son ventre. Emmett donna un grand coup et jouit dans la capote au fond de ma belle et Jacob poussa quelques coups pour jouir à son tour. Ce dernier fut le premier à se retirer et il atterrit dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

Bella se laissa tomber sur mon torse et nicha son nez dans mon cou. Emmett se retira doucement, embrassant le haut du dos de ma belle, la faisant soupirer et j'entendis la capote claquer lorsqu'il l'enleva.

-C'est bon oui... juste là... OUIIIIII ! hurla Rosalie dans mes oreilles.

Tyler respirait fortement, tentant de reprendre son souffle après sa jouissance et je le regardai caresser doucement le corps de Rosalie.

-Merci Rose... t'es la première fille que je baise...

-T'était parfait mon beau... murmura Rosalie épuisée de plaisir.

-Sors de là Tyler... c'est ma copine, trouve toi un mec... rigola Emmett.

-La prochaine fois c'est ton tour nounours... lui souffla le black.

Tyler rigola à son tour et tapa l'épaule d'Emmett, qui avait arrêté de rire, en s'éloignant. Ce dernier emmena Rosalie avec lui vers le couloir où il y avait trois chambres et il entra en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Mon dos me faisait souffrir et je voulais me lever. Je caressai tendrement le dos de ma petite amie qui frissonnait. Elle inspira profondément.

-Bella j'aimerais bien pouvoir me relever, dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle se leva et je m'exécutai à mon tour. Je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-J'avais promis quelque chose à Alice si ce que Jacob avait dit était vrai, dit-elle.

-Je crains le pire, souriais-je.

-Y'a des chambres où on peut être tranquille ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, suis-moi, dis-je en la guidant vers la pièce.

On passa devant Alice qui faisait une fellation à Alec et Bella posa sa main sur celle de ma soeur qui releva juste les yeux vers nous.

-Tu viens ? demanda Bella.

-T'es prête ? demanda ma soeur toute excitée en lâchant la bite d'Alec.

Ma belle hocha la tête. Alice tendit la main vers la gauche et arracha Jasper à Tanya, qui lui bouffait les couilles, pour qu'il nous suive. Alec attrapa la tête de la blonde pour qu'elle termine ce que ma soeur avait commencé.

Même si je n'étais pas à l'aise, Alice ne serait pas partie juste parce que j'avais de la difficulté à la voir baiser et se faire baiser. Elle était aussi la copine de Jasper et lui adorait ces soirées, tout comme moi. Leur vie sexuelle était intense, comme la mienne. Après cette nuit, plus jamais je ne verrais ma soeur à poils et surtout pas en train de jouir, je m'en faisais une promesse.

Arrivés tous les quatre dans la chambre où traînaient deux grands lits et un bain. Nous fîmes tous trempette, chacun notre tour, pour enlever la sueur et l'odeur des autres partenaires. Lorsque ce fut mon tour de me glisser dans la mousse, ma petite amie allongea ma soeur sur le lit pour qu'elles se donnent du plaisir en commençant par un _69_ hallucinant.

Émoustillé par le spectacle je sortis de l'eau pour m'installer sur le lit voisin avec mon meilleur ami. Assis côte à côte chacun la main sur notre sexe respectif, nous nous donnions un dernier plaisir en regardant les filles s'amuser ensemble.

Bella se redressa sur ses genoux et Alice l'aida avec l'installation d'un jouet sexuel que mon ami avait emporté dans son sac. Une ceinture appelé _«strap-on»_ à laquelle il y avait un _dildo_. Ma Bella avait un pénis entre ses cuisses. Des idées me venaient en tête, des idées, incluant, Bella, ce jouet et moi. Peut-être Jasper pourrait me le prêter.

Alice appuya sur un endroit, pour faire vibrer le jouet et ma petite amie frissonna. Jasper m'expliqua doucement en murmurant, il ne voulait pas briser le charme devant nos yeux, que toute la pièce avant de la ceinture vibrait sur le clito de Bella.

-Jasper t'es un putain de pervers... tu le sais au moins ? dis-je pour me déculpabiliser de bander aussi fort, à la vue de ma copine qui embrassait ma soeur.

-Oh oui ! Mais avoue que ce que tu vois te plaît !

-J'ai la copine la plus bandante de la terre... murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Bella avait intimé à Alice de s'allonger sur le dos. Elle se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de descendre sur sa poitrine et la lécher doucement.

-Prends-moi Bella... souffla Alice.

Bella n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour combler les demandes de sa meilleure amie. C'était la baise la plus érotique que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elles ne baisaient pas. Ce qu'elles vivaient n'avait rien à voir avec les caresses intenses, cherchant à arriver à la jouissance le plus vite possible, juste pour assouvir le besoin de jouir.

Ce qu'elles vivaient était magique, elles faisaient l'amour passionnément. Chaque geste était précis, posé, lent. Elles profitaient de cet instant, savouraient le moment présent, sachant que c'était une expérience magique et probablement unique pour elles. Un moment qui serait gravé à jamais dans leurs souvenirs les plus précieux. Comble du bonheur, nous jouîmes presque tous au même moment dans des gémissements de plaisir et des soupirs de satisfaction.

J'avais espéré profiter de cette nuit au maximum, mais jamais, je n'avais pensé que la présence de ma Bella serait le comble du plaisir pour cette dernière soirée de bizutage déjanté.

Tous repus et épuisés par le plaisir, Jasper et Bella changèrent de lit. Je me rapprochai du corps de mon amoureuse et je m'y collai le plus possible. J'aimais l'avoir près de moi.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**J'ai un peu peur de votre réaction, dû de la proximité d'Alice et Edward lors des rapports sexuels qu'ils ont avec d'autres partenaires. Je comprends qu'ils sont frères et soeur, que ça peut paraître bizarre comme situation, mais c'est juste une histoire... Sachez que jamais au grand jamais je ne voudrais me retrouver dans pareille situation avec mon frère et ma belle-soeur...lol... et j'ajouterai que SEUL mon cerveau pratique ce genre de sexualité...**

**Merci de me lire.**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


End file.
